Teeters may be mounted or coupled to a post. At least some known posts and teeters are fabricated from an aluminum material, due to its relatively light weight, high strength-to-weight ratio, and/or resistance to corrosion. Using aluminum materials to fabricate both a post and teeter, however, may create an aluminum-to-aluminum interface that generates a frictional force that makes it difficult to move the teeter along or rotate the teeter about the post.
To reduce the frictional force, some known teeter assemblies include a teeter having a diameter that is larger than a diameter of the post, and a plurality of set screws that are circumferentially spaced about the teeter for coupling the teeter to the post. Decreasing a contact area between the teeter and the post in this manner, however, may allow the teeter to migrate out of alignment over time (e.g., due to vibration from wind) and/or through continued use (e.g., due to vibration from nearby traffic). Moreover, it may be awkward, onerous, and/or inconvenient to access at least some set screws (e.g., set screws positioned on a far side of the post) during installation and/or maintenance of such teeter assemblies.